White Dragon
A White Dragon is any type of long-necked dragon or dinosaur skeleton. Sometimes called a Skeledragon, Bone Dragon, Quetzalcoatl, or Wyrm. There are two basic types of White Dragons, those with their necks bound to a wall, and those which are free to move around as they please (either float, bounce, or burrow). Any variety can be a boss in a game (often called a Bone Dragon King) and some of the names used can refer to any of the types depending on the games. Skeledragon is a term used in older American games used only for the bound variety. White Dragon can be used for a bound variety or a unbound variety. The term Quetzalcoatl can be used to describe a bouncing or free-floating unbound varieties. Some unbound dragons are controlled by fleaman riders called Dragon Riders. Some are considered the spines of deceased dragons, while others are said to be the remains of a long-necked dinosaur. Some still have their flesh intact or are alive, but otherwise behave like their skeletal counterparts. The White Dragon boss in Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth is normally bound, but is able to slither around the floors, walls, and ceilings. Bound Variety by Game ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Unlike most bound white dragons, this one is bound to the ground instead of a wall. ''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge The Angel Mummy is essentially two bound White Dragons, the upper one having a human skull, while the bottom one has a dragon skull. ''Castlevania'' (Nintendo 64) / Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness The White Dragons (The Dragon in Prima's Guide) is a two-headed dragon boss from the games Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. They attack by releasing blue fireballs from the mouths. After one of the heads lose half of the energy, its color will change from white to gray and will release a large amount of fire from the mouth. When one White Dragon loses half of it's HP it drops a massive amount of collectable materials, including Red Jewels, Sun Cards, Moon Cards, Gold (ranging from 100 to 500), Cross, Axe, and Holy Water. It then drops all those materials again upon defeat. In Castlevania Legacy of Darkness it will only drop Red jewels, Sun Cards, Moon Cards, and Gold. In Castlevania 64, the fire breath from the dragons will pass through walls and is very difficult to avoid; the attack lasts longer than the player character's invincible frames, and therefore is capable of doing incredible amounts of damage. In Legacy of Darkness the damage is toned down somewhat and the fire breath will bounce off the structure containing the stairway rather than going through it, making it safe to hide behind. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Alternate elemental varieties of White Dragons in this game include Frost Dragon and Thunder Dragon. Thunder Dragon is a cousin of the White Dragon, this particular variation spits lightning at the player. Respectively, its two counterparts spit fire (White Dragon) and ice (Frost Dragon). Naturally, its physically attack involves headbutting the player. The first two are encountered in the Forest of Jigramunt, fixed onto a pair of pillars. They reappear in various places, the most of which can be found in the Infinite Corridor. They most one of these will drop is gold. Free Floating Variety by Game Castlevania: Symphony of the Night There are three main varieties of dragon found in the game, both in the Reverse Entrance and Reverse Colosseum; '''Dragon Rider' is a bouncing White Dragon with a Fleaman rider, while Orobourous is a larger flying dragon with a Fleaman rider. Both have interesting behaviors. The Dragon Rider bounces in a predictable pattern, with the spaces under its body being safe. It usually takes two bounces to turn around and is incapable of bouncing right into the corner of a room, always stopping one bounce short of this. The head is the only weak point. Orobourous is rather stranger; both the dragon's head and the Fleaman rider can be attacked. The Fleaman is a separate monster called Orobourous Rider that does not have a bestiary entry; it has 100 HP, half that of the dragon. If the Fleaman is killed before the dragon is, Orobourous will move into the background (changing color slightly) and become impossible to attack. It will then follow Alucard around and attack all targetable objects on screen (including candles), acting like a temporary Familiar. It must be noted, however, that the Karma Coin and Lapis Lazuli only drop if the dragon is killed; the Rider has no drops at all. The White Dragon in the Reverse Colosseum Is just a bone dragon and is one of the easier dragons. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Found in only one room in the castle near the entrance to the final battle, the White Dragon Lv3 is unique in that it is not fastened to the wall, but instead roams freely around the background, flying and twisting around corridors, and not actively seeking out the player. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow '''Quetzalcoatl' behaves much like the Dragon Rider in Symphony of the Night, bouncing around the room in a predictable pattern. Like the Dragon Rider, it will always stop one bounce short of a room's entrance, and so cannot attack the player character if they remain in their starting position in a room. The head is the only weak point. The Bone Dragon King appears in Aria of Sorrow, but is unnamed and is invincible. The dragon is summoned by Chaos, and protects the core of Chaos, flying around and shooting spheres of goo that ricochets off of the walls. The Bone Dragon King does not have an entry in the bestiary, and is only defeated when Chaos is defeated. Crawling Variety by Game ''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge The Ground Serpent (called such in Japan and the Bone Dragon in North America) was one of the bosses that could be fought in Dracula's Castle in ''Belmont's Revenge. Its long body burrowed in and out of the ground in a weaving pattern. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Although the Bone Dragon King never appears in Harmony of Dissonance, a leveled-up White Dragon acts similarly to the Bone Dragon King, and Death's second form looks like and acts similarly to the Bone Dragon king as well. Castlevania: The Arcade * Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth The Bone Dragon King in this game is normally bound to a wall. However, it can detach itself and crawl around before perching on another wall. It can also shoot blue energy blasts and smash its head against the floor. Enemy Data Soul Data Gallery Artworks C1 Skeledragon.JPG|'Skeledragon''' from the Japanese Castlevania manual C2 Skeledragon.JPG|'Skeledragon' from the Japanese Simon's Quest manual CV3 J Manual Skeledragon.JPG|'Bone Dragon King' (called Skeleton Dragon in the US manual) from the Japanese Dracula's Curse manual NP C3 Bone Dragon King.JPG|'Bone Dragon King' from the Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse Guide Boku Dracula Kun Dragon.JPG|Rahab from Boku Dracula-kun is similar to the Bone Dragon King type bosses BR Bone Dragon King.JPG|Crawling and burrowing Bone Dragon from the Japanese Belmont's Revenge manual BR Angel Mummy.JPG|'Angel Mummy' from the Japanese Belmont's Revenge manual C4 Skeledragon.JPG|'Bone Dragon' from the Japanese Super Castlevania IV manual 14bonedragon.jpg|'White Dragon' from the All About Akumajō Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV Screenshots Angmum.gif|'Angel Mummy' from Belmont's Revenge Arcade White Dragon.JPG|'White Dragon' from Arcade TAR Stage 3 Boss 1.JPG|'Bone Dragon King' from Adventure ReBirth Category:Dragons Category:Skeletal Bosses Category:Skeletal Monsters Category:Arcade Bosses Category:Aria of Sorrow Bosses Category:Bloodlines Bosses Category:Castlevania 64 Bosses Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula's Curse Bosses Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Simon's Quest Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies